1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. The present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a light-emitting device, a display device, an electronic device, a lighting device, and a method for fabricating these devices. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic device that includes, as a component, an LSI, a CPU, a power device mounted in a power circuit, a semiconductor integrated circuit including a memory, a thyristor, a converter, an image sensor, and the like. For example, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a light-emitting device utilizing an organic electroluminescence (hereinafter also referred to as EL) phenomenon, and a method for manufacturing the light-emitting device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field.
In this specification, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. An electro-optical device, a semiconductor circuit, and an electronic device include a semiconductor device in some cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, semiconductor devices have been developed to be used mainly for an LSI, a CPU, or a memory. A CPU is an aggregation of semiconductor elements each provided with an electrode which is a connection terminal, which includes a semiconductor integrated circuit (including at least a transistor and a memory) separated from a semiconductor wafer.
A semiconductor circuit (IC chip) of an LSI, a CPU, a memory, or the like is mounted on a circuit board, for example, a printed wiring board, to be used as one of components of a variety of electronic devices.
A technique by which a transistor is formed using a semiconductor thin film formed over a substrate having an insulating surface has been attracting attention. The transistor is applied to a wide range of electronic devices such as an integrated circuit (IC) or an image display device (also simply referred to as a display device). A silicon-based semiconductor material is widely known as a material for a semiconductor thin film applicable to the transistor. As another material, an oxide semiconductor has been attracting attention.
It is known that a transistor including an oxide semiconductor has an extremely low leakage current in an off state. For example, a low-power-consumption CPU utilizing a characteristic of low leakage current of the transistor including an oxide semiconductor has been disclosed (see Patent Document 1).
A transistor including an oxide semiconductor is known to have a problem of low reliability because of high possibility of change in electric characteristics, although the transistor including an oxide semiconductor can be operated at higher speed than a transistor including amorphous silicon and can be manufactured more easily than a transistor including polycrystalline silicon. For example, the threshold voltage of the transistor is changed in some cases after a bias-temperature stress test (BT test).